Lay All Your Love On Me
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Huddy songfic inspired by the Abba/Mamma Mia! Song "Lay All Your Love On Me". One-shot, R&R.


*Music is a driving force. And that is why I'm writing a one-shot. It's based on the Abba song "Lay Your Love On Me", the Mamma Mia! version. And it's Huddy, our beautiful Huddy love. Who cannot love Cuddy and House? Even after a season without her, a traumatic breakup, and seven seasons of bickering banters; there are still SO MANY Huddy stories and so many more to be discovered!

Review please!*

Lay All Your Love On Me

**I wasn't jealous before we met**

**Now every man that I see is a potential threa**t

Cuddy sat at her desk, seeing House pace in front of the glass doors of her office. "Can I help you with something?" Cuddy peeked her head out of the door, making House stop dead in his tracks. "Or are you just there to annoy me?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, his cane going into the door and following her back in.

"You've been here since my meeting ended." She pointed out, remembering the balding man offering her a large donation to fire House.

"I've been lonely." He pouted.

"Talk to Wilson." She suggested.

"Too whiny."

"Chase."

"Too hard to understand."

"Foreman?"

"Disagrees too much."

"I'm scared to ask about Cameron." He just rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "So you take it in your pride to annoy ME."

"Nope I just want someone to keep me company."

"In my office?" She asked.

"It's not my WORST request."

"You're concerned." She guessed. "You saw that man leave with a smile and you think I made him do that."

"DID the mistress Cuddy make him do that?" He scoffed, secretly praying the answer was no.

"Just admit you're jealous and we will move on."

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice**

**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

"Drop the Vicodin bottle!" She screamed across the clinic, making House stop dead in his tracks. She grabbed his shoulder and spoke quietly so that the gossipy nurses and listening patients. "I will not have you popping pills in the middle of the clinic."

"You want me to work in the clinic, I'm in pain. One way or another, I win." House sneered, removing her hand from his shoulder. She gripped the top of the cane and his hand.

"I'm not going to feed your addiction, I'm not going to let you skip out on duties." She stated calmly. "Behave."

**But now it isn't true**

**Now everything is new**

**And all I've learned**

**Has overturned**

**I beg of you**

It was an epiphany like he had never had before.

He had always thought about her, but not like this. He saw how beautiful she was that night, how she always was. He hadn't noticed until he saw her flirting with Wilson. With her dark hair curled and her attire more fitting than usual, laughing and sitting behind closed doors. There were only so many places that could go.

House shrugged. "She'll never love me." He told himself. "How could she ever love someone like me?"

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

She saw the hurt in his eyes. He misconstrued everything, like always. Couldn't she enjoy herself with a friend and no one get the wrong idea?

It usually wouldn't have affected her. What was the change? It couldn't be... House could it? He had been avoiding her since her dinner with Wilson. She was losing her mind. It couldn't be...

**It was like shooting a sitting duck**

**A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck**

**I still don't know what you've done with me**

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily**

She never felt like this towards any other man she had ever met. House, no, Greg. He made her feel alive. She hoped she could only make him feel as good as he did her.

He could strike up any sort of conversation with her and she'd smile and laugh. Maybe it was blind love. Maybe, though, it was having put up with him so long she was numb to it.

She didn't know what was going on with her. She had walked into the clinic to go yell at House but couldn't force herself to do it. Yet the closer she got to him, she started to feel dizzy. Standing in front of him, she swooned.

"You know, commonly a girl would just say 'lets go to the movies sometime'. But, Cuddles, you choose the flashy path." He leaned over her and poured sarcasm on her.

"I'm fine House, thanks." She snapped back. She had just fallen, why? She had never tripped in these blasted shoes. She was losing her mind.

**I feel a kind of fear**

**When I don't have you near**

**Unsatisfied**

I skip my pride

**I beg you dear**

House didn't show up in the clinic the next day.

She paced back in forth in her office, being careful not to fall again. It was clearly just a problem with her equilibrium. Wilson darted in and she stood completely still. "He has a case." Wilson explained.

"I figured." She gulped.

"You know, a normal person would tell him that they like him and ask him out on a dinner date or something." He gave unwanted advice, put this one stabbed her.

"I'm not a normal person, Doctor Wilson. And neither is he."

**I've had a few little love affairs**

**They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**

They thought they'd always be together when they were in college. And perhaps they always were. They were like two year olds, playing parallel to one another. Not sharing the toys and first to say "mine". And House still acted like a two year old, she fell under his spell and overcompensated. Perhaps only Wilson saw it, but the two of them would never find anyone else.

**I used to think that was sensible**

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

Back in the good old college days, he thought he knew everything. What made you cool. What made you hated. What made you handsome. And what would make that girl in his class fall in love with him. That girl with the gray-blue eyes and dark curls, the serious one that looked as though she never smiled. He never mastered making her happy, he was the one person he couldn't analyze. Which made the game more fun, to have to keep guessing and hoping to get it right.

**'Cause everything is new**

**And everything is you**

**And all I've learned**

**Has overturned**

**What can I do?**

It was like she was eighteen again. Weak in the knees, approaching him as he got ready to drive away on his motorcycle. "House..." He didn't stop as the engine roared, staying still in the parking lot. "Greg." She muttered and the engine's sounds seemed to die.

"Yes?" He asked intent-fully.

"I wanted to ask if... if you'd go with me to the coffeehouse down the street tomorrow morning before work." That was a lot less stressful than she figured it would be.

"As a date?" He asked quietly, hoping in one thought and figuring the question meant in another.

"Um... only if you want it to be." She continued.

"Yes, love to." He grinned. "See you tomorrow morning."

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me **

*And voila! That's my song fiction I suppose. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!*


End file.
